Revealing The Past And Future
by MariaUrameshi
Summary: This story is about my made up character by the name of Maria Urameshi who's Yusuke's sister.It shows what she use to go through when she lived with the Toguro brothers,what she experiences through the story,the obbsticules they all go through...Gaining


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,I don't own Artemis,But I do own Ricky and Maria,Plus Jelly!So have fun reading this...I hope you R&R Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter One "Haunted By The Past"**

A figure that took form of a female was sitting on the sand out near the beach area.Her delicate features slightly showing as the moon's light shined down upon her.Jet black hair slightly ruffling as the wind blew,her crimson colored orbs endlessly gazing into the distance out at sea.Her expression remained impassive yet so emotionless like she was in some type of thought she just couldn't stop thinking of.Her palms were wrapped in blood stained bandages,sealing the mere 'x's' that showed every time,she didn't seem to mind the blood that sept through it.She wore baggy black pants with a tank top that had a low v cut in front,boots down at her feet surrounding the heel with metal slightly,they looked like steel-toe boots humans would wear.Her figure was merely perfect for her age,eyes narrowing sadtisticly as the waves splashed upon the sand softly as it collided with the shore.She was not that far away from home,just a few miles off,thinking about everything that haunted her till this very day,sighing softly.Maria was her name,eyes slowly closed as she began to drift more and more into her thoughts,getting lost within them as she suddenly gazed to the side in rememberence.

:Flash Back:

"No father!Please stop!I promise I won't leave home again!Don't!"Maria had cried out,only being a mere child in her seven years of age,getting beatend by a mere whip.She felt the whip collide against her skin,spilling this crimson liquod everyone called /blood/ it seemed.Her blood shatterd against the walls,her screams filling the air each time,the only thing she could do was cry and scream,trying to block the hits.

"Shut up!Are you that weak you can't even fight back!"A man had exclaimed,his name was Ototo Toguro,the younger brother actully or so to speak.He wore a white muscle shirt,a brown pair of pants and a trench coat,he always wore these shades that sealed his eyes.He had a very twisted smile and a very hateful tone of voice,he always seemed to beat this child whenever he wanted to calm his nerves.He enjoyed it,the screaming was like his music box,seeing the blood spill over the walls,was like the icing to his cake."And why should I believe those lies!"He had snapped."You said you wouldn't before...and I don't think i'll believe you this time!Treturous snake!"

Maria had winced as Ototo slammed his foot into her side,yelling out in pain she had flopped over a few times before being slammed up against the wall,gasping in pain."Father...Please,You're hurting me!I rather die than to have you do this to me!"Maria had cried out as she hit the ground in front of her,mere sobs escaping her lips when her shoulders had slumped,trembling_."He must love to hate me..."_Maria had thought inside her mind,biting down hard enough to draw some blood.

Ototo Toguro looked at Maria,he didn't care or seem to notice how much she was hurting inside than pyschically on the outside,he smirked."Get up..."He had spoke,but when she didn't,he seemed to jerk her up by the arm roughly,glaring down into her eyes a bit through his tinted shades."When I tell you to do something...I expect you to do it!"Ototo Toguro had snapped,even though he had those shades on.Maria saw how cruel his eyes seemed more than how his voice was just as cruel,Ototo watched the child flinch in pain."Hmmm...I know what will make you obey me."He had smirked."Ani...Dear brother,Would you do the honors?"Ototo Toguro tilted his head to the side now when he asked.

"Yes brother."Ani Toguro had spoke,he was the eldest of the two brothers,smirking,he was just as twisted as the younger could be and maybe even worse.Ani Toguro held out his hand,they stretched far apart,his nails had collided with the girl's flesh right through the wrists and into a cold wall.Ani loved the screams of pain the little girl was giving out,he grinned darkly when Ototo Toguro pulled out two daggers with razor sharp blades."This is for you disobeying me..."Ototo Toguro had spoke,without delay,he drove those daggers into her hands,making the shape of a /x/ in each of her palms,making them extreamly deep.

Maria's eyes grew wide as tears streamed down her face,allowing a final scream to escape her lips,her eyes had drooped around the time they dropped her to the ground.She lay in her own pool of blood,spilling over many crimson regrets,her eyes closed a bit till she couldn't cry anymore.The last thing she saw,was the two walking out and the light fading when the door was shut,her last words were "Why didn't you just kill me..."

:Flashback Ends:

Maria had shook her head,trying to clear her thoughts now as she stood,gazing out towards the ocean one last time before she shifted to leave.Pushing her hands into her pockets,she began to walk back home,gazing forwards,allowing some tears to roll down her face_."He never said"I love you" or anything...Was his heart truely that crowded with hate?That he ceases to feel or to open his heart...I don't know what i've done all those years to make him hate me...him or uncle Ani...Did I even matter to them?Was I just a mere flaw in some plan to them back then...His eyes were the cruelest thing right next to his voice..He doesn't know what he did to me from then and now.."_Maria had whisperd lowly under her breath as she walked and pondered more,feeling her heart dropping each time.Maria felt she had no reason to live at all what so ever,the only thing that kept her going was her friends and her family around that time,her eyes slowly closing as she kept walking home.

:FlashBack:

"So we meet again Maria-Chan...Look how you've grown,You don't look so scrawny anymore,Partly..."Ototo Toguro had smirked as he lifted his index finger to push his shades more upwards before lowering his hand to his side.The other rested within his pocket,their surroundings were dark with only a few lightend spots to shine down upon the two in an alley way.

"Yeah so it seems...I have grown,and i've learned to do for my self,"Maria had spoke,she was a little bit older,clentching her fists while more blood sept right to the ground glaring straight forwards.Her eyes seemed blank and slightly hateful,it was like a shadow had casted over her crimson colored eyes.Her face was emotionless,yet they had welled up tears held within them as she watched Ototo Toguro,she looked as a mere empty shell."I don't need you any more...You don't need me anymore either...After what you and Ani had done...I never existed to you,Neither one of you,Now you wish to show your face here...When I break free,Haven't you caused me enough pain for the years i've been growing up?"Maria had said,her crystaline tears flowing downwards to her cheeks and soon slipping to the ground to shatter,remaining where she was."You might've broke me when I was little...But now this is diffrent,I'm older now,and you can't hurt me anymore...You hear me!"Maria had snapped watching Ototo's expressionless facial expression."You can't break me!Not anymore!I'm happy where i'm at!Why don't you just leave me the hell alone!Is that so much to ask!What do you want from me!"Maria had yelled out,not seeming to care much if anyone heard them as she slid to her knees,wrapping her arms around her self as she lowerd her head.

Ototo Toguro just remained silent for a few moments,he didn't speak at all,until finaly he had mummerd over to Maria as he lifted his gaze."You will find out soon enough...But fine,I will leave you alone for now...Though you have yet to not have seen the last of me,Maria-Chan."Ototo Toguro,shifting to turn,he had began to walk away,leaving the girl alone by her self,the sound of his boots tapping along the ground as he walked only to fade within moments.

"Yeah!That's right!Vanish!You were never there for me!"Maria had said,lifting her gaze finaly as she stood up now,sobbing faintly as she glared into the distance."Vanish like you never cared!Vanish!I don't care!"Maria had screamed to the top of her lungs before hushing.Though she knew deep down,she did care,which was strange for someone like her,it just wasn't the same anymore to her and would never be.

:End Of FlashBack:

_"I don't know what got into us over the years Otou-san (Father)...I just wish things could've been diffrent between us,Why do I feel so guilty?"_Maria had thought,lifting her gaze again once she hit the street and began walking down towards her neighborhood,where her brother Yusuke and her sister Artemis was soon enough.


End file.
